El Tic-Tac del Conejo Blanco
by lenore4love
Summary: Y al igual que en el sueño alocado de cierta niña, el rey de Espadas también se ve envuelto en la persecución del conejo blanco que mira desesperado su reloj y exclama "¡Ya es muy tarde!". Cardverse USxUk


EL TIC TAC DEL CONEJO BLANCO

"_Los años en aquel cielo han alterado._

_Ecos tan sólo quedan, recuerdos vanos;_

_Ante el rocío otoñal cede el verano._

_Sin embargo me ronda, vago espectro,_

_Alicia de un extremo al otro del cielo:_

_Niña a la que no ven ojos despiertos._

_Como entonces, quieren escuchar el cuento,_

_El ojo alerta y el oído atento,_

_Las tres niñas, como aves en silencio._

_Invaden un país de maravillas:_

_Dormir, soñar, mientras pasan los días,_

_Dormir, en tanto que el verano expira._

_Es como ir por un caudal corriendo,_

_Ligero y fugaz como un destello._

_La vida, dime, ¿es algo más que un sueño?"_

_Fragmento del poema de Lewis Carroll a Alice Pleasance Liddell_

El rey de Espadas contempló con algo de desinterés las filas inmensas de libreros que estaban frente a él y que tenían un aire imponente, casi inspiraban un respeto ante la envidiable colección de tomos encuadernados en cuero de tonos azulados y dorados, sin embargo para el legítimo rey del reino de las Espadas, esta vista solo lo hizo bostezar.

La lectura no era su fuerte, y tampoco había nacido con esa vena intelectual que se podría esperar de su linaje. Su acervo cultural se limitaba al que le habían inculcado casi por fuerza cuando era más joven y todo gracias a los muchísimos profesores e institutrices que estuvieron a cargo de su educación, era por ello que sus visitas a la biblioteca de su palacio eran contadas y tomar un libro por el mero placer de hacerlo eran más que escasas… o eso era hasta que contrajo nupcias con Arthur, su reina el cual podría describirse como un bibliómano por excelencia.

La reina podía pasarse días enteros metido entre los gruesos y polvorientos tomos, sumergido en todas esas páginas que olían a viejo sin saber nada del mundo exterior, tan solo separando sus ojos de las hojas para mirar a Alfred cuando este exigía su atención. A Alfred le gustaba escuchar las reseñas de los libros que Arthur leía, se divertía cuando veía a este sonreír cuando contaba alguna parte que tanto le había emocionado.

Fue así como la biblioteca había pasado a ser el refugio de ambos, ese lugar que era su base secreta cuando no estaban atendiendo los tediosos asuntos del reino y cuando querían escapar del acecho de Yao, la Sota de Espadas. A veces era gracioso ver a este hacer rabietas cuando no podía encontrar a sus amos entre ese laberinto de libreros inmensos.

Ese día no era excepción, el rey Alfred se había escabullido exitosamente de la constante vigilancia de su Sota y fue a dar de nuevo a la biblioteca, entre risitas traviesas recorrió cada librero, cada pasillo y estante. Con ayuda de Arthur había logrado aprenderse de memoria la manera en que esa biblioteca estaba organizada, la parte favorita de ambos era sin duda la que los llevaba hasta las novelas, toda la literatura que Arthur devoraba estaba cerca de la pared de piedra en una zona que parecía un pasadizo a otra dimensión gracias a que quedaba cerca de un ventanal de cristales cortados de diferentes colores, cuando el sol daba directo a esa parte todo el pasillo se llenaba de tantos diferentes colores que era como la entrada a otro mundo.

Alfred fue corriendo intentando no hacer mucho ruido para no alertar a su sirviente, de vez en cuando se le volvía a escapar una risa cuando miraba hacia atrás notando que no lo seguía. Se entretuvo un rato viendo en el piso los colores que se reflejaban desde ese gran ventanal y luego alzó la mirada en la estantería número cinco, el doceavo libro, el que tenía el lomo más desgastado y con las letras del título casi borradas.

Era el libro que Arthur le había dado a leer cuando recién se habían convertido en rey y reina. Él no tenía ganas de leer pero quería complacer a Arthur y hacerle saber que se interesaba en sus pasatiempos y las cosas que le gustaban.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Arthur le entregó ese libro que no era otra cosa más que un cuento infantil, incluso tenía ilustraciones, era un punto a favor del libro ya que ver hojas llenas de letras lo mareaban; tal vez Alfred nunca se hubiera imaginado que dicho libro terminaría siendo su favorito y más de una vez se encontraría a si mismo leyéndolo en compañía de Arthur escondidos en la biblioteca a veces sentados como la gente decente en el escritorio, otras veces entre una barricada de diferentes tomos, en pleno piso con su cabeza recostada en el regazo de su reina que también concentrado en su propia lectura le acariciaba distraídamente el cabello y jugueteaba con ese mechón rebelde que se levantaba desafiando la gravedad.

Alfred tomó el libro y una vez más se sonrió ampliamente al ver el ventanal y dándose cuenta de que el sol brillaba un poco más de lo normal.

-El clima es perfecto, creo que podremos leer en el jardín aunque sea por hoy- dijo a su soledad y asintiendo con la cabeza se puso el libro bajo el brazo y salió de ahí agradeciendo a su suerte no haberse encontrado a Yao pues seguramente este terminaría regañándolo para que regresara a sus deberes en su aburrido despacho con su aburrida montaña de papeles.

Salió del palacio cuidándose de tampoco encontrarse con alguien de la servidumbre que pudiera dar aviso a su Sota hasta que finalmente tras recorrer las hectáreas enteras de su jardín llegó a la parte que estaba más lejos del palacio. Respiró hondo llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco mezclado con el aroma del césped fresco.

-Si, este lugar es perfecto- dijo mientras se recostaba a la sombra del gran árbol y miraba a ambos lados. –Esperaré un rato mientras Arthur llega-

El rey entonces se dispuso a abrir el libro que ya casi se sabía de memoria mientras lo recargaba en su vientre y comenzaba a leer con una breve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios la cual se ensanchó al ver la ilustración que daba comienzo al primer capítulo.

Una muy agradable brisa entonces sopló, un silbido se dejó escuchar junto con el sacudir de las ramas del árbol que dejaron caer un par de hojas sobre la cabeza del rey que seguía muy concentrado en su lectura. Pronto ese mismo silbido se convirtió en un murmullo apresurado.

-Llego tarde llego tarde… ¡Oh pero que tarde es!- una voz decía a lo lejos y poco a poco se hacía más fuerte.

-Voy tarde, voy tarde- repetía y por fin Alfred tuvo que alzar la mirada para ver quien hablaba con tanta premura.

El rey no pudo evitar abrir muy grande sus ojos cuando vio al mismísimo Arthur correr en su dirección. Iba pulcramente vestido como siempre, con su traje de terciopelo azul marino, su lazo anudado en un moño en el cuello y sus guantes blancos de cabritilla, aunque lo que sobresaltó al rey en realidad fue el par de larguísimas orejas blancas que sobresalían de su cabeza, un par de orejas de conejo que nacían de su despeinado cabello rubio y que hacían que el pequeño sombrero de copa terminara ladeado sobre su cabeza.

-Tarde, es tan tarde- decía todavía angustiado consultando constantemente el reloj dorado en forma de pica que se suponía pertenecía a Alfred.

-¿Arthur?- llamó entonces Alfred dejando de lado su libro e incorporándose. El mencionado se detuvo en seco y su par de ojos verde brillante se clavaron en los zafiro del rey que sintió un tremendo escalofrío al ver esas orbes puestas sobre él.

Parecía como si la reina, ahora conejo, estuviera examinándolo atentamente para después con un tono monótono e inexpresivo dijera:

-Ya es tarde- Y apenas terminó de articular la última palabra cerró la tapa del reloj de bolsillo repentinamente, tan de repente que el "clic" que hizo el reloj al cerrarse provocó un pequeño sobresalto en el rey.

Finalmente Arthur se guardó el reloj y echó a correr ondeando sus largas orejas al ritmo que iba corriendo dándoles una apariencia un tanto cómica.

-¡Ey, espera, Arthur!- le gritó Alfred levantándose de un solo salto yendo tras el otro rubio del que alcanzó a ver una curiosa cola perfectamente redonda, blanca y esponjosa sobresalir de su frac azul.

-Siento que he visto esta escena antes…- pensó para sus adentros el rey mientras corría tras Arthur que de vez en cuando consultaba el reloj mientras seguía corriendo por el extenso jardín hasta que de pronto desapareció del campo visual del rey el cual se detuvo en seco antes de caer por un hoyo que más bien era una madriguera y parecía ser el lugar por el que se había metido Arthur.

Alfred arqueó una ceja mirando el hoyo que estaba tan obscuro que no se alcanzaba a ver el fondo.

-¿Y ahora se supone debo entrar ahí y vivir un sinfín de experiencias bizarras como… como… ¡Cómo la niña del cuento!- exclamó de pronto recordando su libro favorito, el que justo minutos antes había estado leyendo.

El ojiazul se puso de rodillas y asomó su cabeza por el hoyo intentando ver por donde se había ido el escurridizo Arthur pero no logró ver absolutamente nada, solo escuchó un eco débil que repetía ese "ya es tarde", por lo tanto el rey haciendo gala de su título del más fuerte de toda la nación se armó de valor, puso esa sonrisa egocéntrica en su rostro y con decisión dio un salto a la madriguera.

Si aquello se suponía era como en el cuento, tendría una caída sumamente lenta… ¿O era una muy larga? En fin, el punto era que esa caída no estaba ni cerca de ser como la que se describía en el libro, no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo de ver las cosas que había a su alrededor pues iba a toda velocidad en una caída libre y seguramente mortal, tanto así que no pudo evitar soltar un grito de puro terror al divisar el mosaico blanco y negro del piso que veía cada vez más cerca.

Un ruido ensordecedor llenó el lugar cuando fue a dar de lleno contra el suelo, juró que había escuchado alguno de sus huesos romperse y le costó varios minutos poder siquiera moverse por el dolor que le recorrió como una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

-Mira que eres tonto, arrojarte sin más por un hoyo sin saber que hay al final- Alfred reconoció al instante esa voz y el tonito altivo que usaba así que aun adolorido alzó la cabeza para encontrarse de nuevo con Arthur que con sus brazos cruzados lo miraba con un gesto de reprobación.

-Bueno, se supone que tengo seguirte todo el tiempo- contesto Alfred con una risita forzada siendo escrudiñado por los intensos ojos verdes de su reina, esos que tantas veces lo habían leído sin ninguna dificultad.

-¿De verdad _tienes _que hacerlo?- preguntó Arthur haciendo uso otra vez de esa voz atona… casi fría.

La pregunta desencajó ligeramente al rey sin embargo el conejo de las orejas blancas no le dio tiempo de siquiera pensar en la respuesta ya que una vez más sacaba el reloj en forma de pica para consultar la hora y dando un saltito abría mucho sus ojos.

-¡Pero mira que tarde es! Tengo que irme, voy retrasado- decía comenzando a correr en círculos como si buscara una salida. Ahora que lo notaba Alfred, estaban en un salón completamente vacío, el piso era como un tablero de ajedrez con sus azulejos blancos y negros las paredes estaban cubiertas por gruesas y largas cortinas de terciopelo rojo y solo a lo lejos una mesa de cristal redonda sostenida por tres patas era el único mueble.

Entre quejidos de dolor y verificando que ningún hueso se le hubiese roto como segundos antes había creído, Alfred hizo el esfuerzo de levantarse mientras Arthur miraba a todos lados buscando la salida. El ojiazul también recorrió su mirada por ese extraño sitio hasta finalmente enfocarse en la mesa de cristal caminando hasta ella.

Aquel escenario era demasiado familiar, prácticamente estaba reproduciendo los acontecimientos del libro aunque con sus diferencias pues al acercarse a la mesa esta no tenía nada sobre ella, al contrario del cuento en donde se suponía tenía que encontrar una tarta y una botellita con las famosas etiquetas de _cómeme _y _bébeme _respectivamente.

-Se supone que deberían estar aquí… igual que la puerta para salir de este lugar- decía el monarca rascándose la cabeza siguiendo con su búsqueda. –Ella lo encontraba justo aquí-

-Pero si tú no eres Alicia- dijo de pronto Arthur y cuando Alfred volteó sin querer retrocedió cuando vio frente a él al ojiverde con sus manos enguantadas recargadas en la mesa inclinándose ligeramente al frente para fijar sus grandes ojos esmeralda en los azules de su rey.

-Eso lo sé…- comenzó a decir Alfred balbuceando un poco antes de pronunciar la respuesta viendo como Arthur con paso solemne, tan típico de él, rodeaba la mesita de cristal hasta finalmente sentarse sobre ella cruzando sus piernas con ese porte elegante, el mismo que adoptaba al sentarse en el trono.

-Entonces despierta de este sueño- y dicho esto Arthur giró aun sentado sobre la mesa y de un saltito bajó de ella, caminando con ese mismo aire de solemnidad se encaminó hasta una de las cortinas rojas, la hizo a un lado y dio un paso adelante perdiéndose en la penumbra.

-¡Oye, espera!- le exigió Alfred gruñendo entre dientes y corriendo hasta la misma cortina moviéndola bruscamente a un lado dejando que esta ondeara un poco y también dando un paso al frente. Parpadeó un par de veces en medio de la negrura y cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir se encontró en un jardín tan o incluso más extenso que el de su propio palacio.

-Genial, y ahora he llegado a esa parte en donde lo pierdo de vista- dijo golpeando el piso con su pie y poniéndose las manos en la cintura averiguando que dirección tomar. Infló las mejillas de manera infantil al no poder decidirse hacía que dirección comenzar a caminar, le frustraba no saber qué hacer y que las cosas no estuviera bajo su completo control, todo era más divertido cuando las peripecias le sucedían a una niña y no a él.

Soltando un resoplido finalmente optó por caminar hacia el frente, ya encontraría algo, siempre pasaba, sin importar que camino tomara se hallaría con algo o con alguien.

Dicha suposición no tardó en hacerse un hecho cuando no muy a lo lejos una casita se alzaba, tan modesta como la de cualquier aldeano, con un bonito porche, un huertecillo y el caminito de loza que conducía hasta la entrada principal. Sonriente el rey apretó el paso para saber si era ahí a donde Arthur se había dirigido, aunque apenas iba por la mitad del caminito empedrado pudo notar que lo que en una primera instancia pensaba era el césped perfectamente recortado del jardincillo, en realidad no era más que un mar de tréboles.

El rubio se detuvo un momento y su gesto feliz se transformó paulatinamente a uno de congoja.

-Tréboles… esto no me está agradando- aun con ello tragó saliva y algo dudoso retomó el camino con pasos pausados y desganados.

Cuando pretendió llamar a la puerta, antes de que sus nudillos tocaran la madera esta se abrió sorprendiendo al rey cuando una espesa nube de ¿pimienta? fue lo primero que lo recibió. Al instante no pudo atinar a hacer otra cosa más que estornudar una y otra vez gracias a la especia que se le filtraba por la nariz, intentaba disipar aquella nube con su mano pero era inútil pues incluso los ojos ya comenzaban a llorarle.

-Vaya, pero sorpresa tan agradable la que acaba de cruzar la puerta- una voz femenina y cantarina dijo.

Con esfuerzos Alfred entreabrió uno de sus ojos irritados solo para alcanzar a ver a la famosa reina de Tréboles sentada en un extenso sofá de un verde brillante justo como el color de su elegante vestido, y por supuesto, el de sus ojos.

-¿Qué trae por aquí al magnánimo rey de Espadas?- dijo en un tono irónico la reina Elizabetha y este comentario fue acompañado por una risa infantil, el rey de las Espadas entonces frunció el ceño al reconocer de inmediato al dueño de tal risa así que con sus ojos todavía llorosos intentó enfocar a la otra persona ahí presente.

Tal vez el rey Alfred jamás hubiera imaginado ver al temido y tirano rey de Tréboles de aquella manera. Los estornudos se detuvieron cuando se cruzó con la imagen de Iván y toda la larga extensión de su cuerpo hecha un ovillo en el gran sillón, con su cabeza cómodamente recostada en las piernas de su señora esposa y con un par de orejas felinas que sobresalían de manera juguetona de entre sus cabellos rubios casi platino además de una larga cola que se movía como una culebra y que hacía juego con aquellos rasgos animales.

Los estornudos se mezclaron con la tos pues Alfred abrió su boca por la pura conmoción haciendo que la nube de pimienta comenzaba a sofocarle, tardó un par de minutos en recuperarse, mismos que la reina y su rey ahora gato, esperaron pacientemente.

Elizabetha pasaba sus manos de una elegante manera entre las orejas del sonriente rey de Tréboles que no borraba ni por un segundo su gesto feliz que la mayor parte del tiempo (el mismo rey Alfred se atrevía a decir que siempre) ocultaba algo.

-Roderich ¿Podrías dejar la pimienta en paz de una vez por todas? No dejas que nuestro invitado logre pronunciar ni una sola palabra- ordenó entonces Elizabetha apenas girando sus ojos dirigiéndolos a otro extremo de la habitación justo en una chimenea de la que colgaba un caldero en donde se cocinaba una sopa. El cocinero era la Sota de Tréboles que con una pañoleta cubriéndole la mitad de la cara echaba pimienta a la infusión afanosamente.

El moreno se detuvo no sin antes fruncir notablemente el ceño y mascullar alguna serie de cosas inentendibles a través de la pañoleta que le cubría el rostro; su gesto de molestia se acentuó todavía más al ver al gato/rey estirarse tranquilamente en el sofá y después cruzar sus brazos sobre las piernas de la reina para luego recargar ahí su barbilla clavando sus ojos violetas y su risueña cara en la de Alfred.

-Ahora bien, me pregunto cuál es la razón por la cual tenemos el honor de su presencia- continuó diciendo la reina mientras Iván lo miraba fijamente sin borrar ni un ápice su sonrisa, a pesar de que su cola seguía retorciéndose como si fuera una extensión autónoma de su cuerpo.

-Ah… yo… buscaba al conejo blanco- respondió Alfred y de inmediato se preguntó porque diablos se acababa de referir a Arthur como el conejo y no como su reina.

Por un segundo Iván dio la impresión de que su sonrisa se hacía el doble de larga al tiempo que alzaba la vista para encontrarla con la de Elizabetha que compartió el gesto mientras le acariciaba las puntas de las orejas felinas.

-Oh, ya veo. Tal vez lo vi pasar pero llevaba tanta prisa que no me dio tiempo a despedirme de él- dijo con tono triste la reina y soltando un suspiro mientras que el rey de Tréboles se incorporaba un poco y le decía un par de cosas al oído a su esposa usando su mano para cubrir su boca y Alfred no pudiera saber que le decía. La castaña rió de manera discreta, unas risitas elegantes y delicadas mientras que las de Iván de nuevo eran infantiles aunque esta vez con un tinte malicioso que se dejó entrever de inmediato.

-Que gato tan mas raro- comentó entonces Alfred mezclando en su tono cierto dejo de desprecio, cosa que solo hizo que Iván alargara todavía más su boca si eso era posible.

-¿Raro? No, yo lo veo perfectamente normal- contradijo Elizabetha ahora pasando su mano de las orejas hasta la mejilla del ojivioleta que soltó una especie de ronroneo que a Alfred le pareció desagradable, pero no tanto como a la Sota que se levantó de golpe y solo para echar más pimienta a la extraña sopa que estaba preparando, era como si poner esas cantidades ridículas de pimienta a la comida liberara parte de ese inexplicable arranque de molestia.

-Si es al conejo blanco al que busca entonces no desespere, en algún momento se reunirá con él, de nada sirve estar persiguiéndolo como un loco. Para locos ya tenemos bastantes por aquí, así que váyase de una buena vez- ordenó la molesta Sota de Tréboles a lo cual Elizabetha le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada que se prolongó el suficiente tiempo como para que el sirviente desviara su rostro del escrutinio de la castaña. Afred alcanzó a ver un ligero tono rojo en sus mejillas y orejas.

Tras decir esto Iván solo se levantó, estiró su largo y grande cuerpo soltando otro ronroneo gutural y finalmente se puso de pie, la reina Elizabetha no hizo ademán alguno de intentar detenerlo, todo lo contrario, seguía muy sumida en la tarea de mirar fijamente a su Sota que poco le importó que su gato/esposo se dirigiera lentamente hasta la puerta ondeando su largo abrigo verde con vivos en forma de trébol, y al mismo tiempo su larga cola que se movía cual péndulo al andar.

-Acompáñame por favor- dijo Iván con su vocecilla de niño y su gran sonrisa que parecía ser la única expresión que podía formar en su rostro.

Alfred lo miró con total desconfianza. Jamás en ningún momento se había fiado del rey de Tréboles, había tantas cosas en él que lo hacían dudar de sus buenas intenciones, o por lo menos de que tuviera algo bueno en ese enorme cuerpo.

No le gustaba ni nunca le gustaría jamás esa sonrisa de tintes aniñados que siempre se le habían antojado como una suerte de mascara que escondía todo eso que le había acarreado la fama del rey más temido, y ahora dicha mascara parecía volverse más artificial, todavía más caricaturesca por la larga sonrisa que el otro presumía.

Aun con ello Alfred hizo una brevísima reverencia como gesto de despedida y fue tras el peculiar gato humanoide (¿o el humano con rasgos animales?) manteniendo una considerable distancia entre ellos, por lo menos Iván iba a tres pasos más adelante.

Cruzaron el mismo caminito de losa y fueron más allá en donde comenzaba un sendero y al inicio de este había una serie de letreros en forma de flecha que señalaban en todas direcciones, solo uno de ellos tenía nombre.

Iván se detuvo con su sonrisa misteriosa mientras que Alfred hizo lo mismo sin intenciones de acercarse más al ojivioleta, miró el poste lleno de flechas y el sendero, después al rey de Tréboles que jugaba con su propia cola manteniéndose perturbadoramente sonriente.

-Hay un momento…- comenzó a decir Iván de la nada sobresaltando un poco a Alfred, sobre todo cuando las iris violáceas se posaron directamente en él. -… cuando Alicia se pregunta qué dirección debería tomar para llegar a cualquier lado, la respuesta siempre es que cualquier camino está bien- Iván pausó de pronto y su sonrisa adoptó una apariencia realmente gatuna, muy lejos de ser la infantil de segundos antes.

-Pero tú no eres Alicia, así que dime joven Alfred ¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto Iván que con un par de pasos largos llegó a ponerse frente a Alfred el cual tuvo que hacer su cuerpo ligeramente hacía atrás para no sentir que el otro lo aplastaba en cualquier momento.

El rubio tragó saliva y abrió la boca sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta, intentó de nuevo y esta vez fue un patético balbuceo el que escapó de su boca.

-Quiero ir a casa… con el Conejo Blanco- respondió entonces viendo la manera desagradable en como Iván entrecerraba sus ojos a medida que su sonrisa se ensanchaba de una manera algo sombría.

-Que poco original eres joven Alfred, persiguiendo fantasías como la niña que persigue al conejo…- dijo Iván en un tono burlón que acompañó con una risa breve al final de la frase.

El gato/rey caminó entonces ahora hasta el poste de los letreros y señaló todos y cada uno de los letreros exceptuando el que si tenía algo escrito.

-Cualquiera de estos senderos te llevará hasta la criatura que buscas, en cambio, el único que te llevará a casa es este, solamente.- y dicho esto señaló el que rezaba REALIDAD en letras elegantes y negras.

Alfred no pudo hacer más que enarcar ambas cejas. Por supuesto que ese era el único camino a casa, estaba más que consciente que toda esa aventura no era más que un sueño alocado y sin sentido del que en algún momento tendría que despertar, pero para despertar primero tenía que dar con el conejo blanco, así pasaba en el libro, así tenía que pasar con él.

El rubio se quedó mirando un rato más el resto de los anuncios que no tenían absolutamente nada escrito y se encogió de hombros restándole importancia para finalmente darse la vuelta tomando una de esas direcciones aleatoriamente, escuchando entonces una risotada del gato; cuando el rey volteó solo puso alcanzar a ver la sonrisa y los labios que parecían formar palabras.

-Procura no extraviarte, aquí estamos todos locos, y si tú estás aquí es porque también estás loco- le recordó Iván y con un escalofrío recorriéndole cada vertebra de la columna, Alfred siguió con su camino.

El rey de Espadas no quiso darle muchas vueltas a las palabras de Iván, es más, prefirió incluso ignorarlas en el preciso instante tras haber sido pronunciadas así que desinteresadamente continuó con su camino tratando de adivinar por dónde diablos se había ido Arthur con tanta prisa.

Conforme seguía avanzando el paisaje se iba transformando, lo que en un principio era una bonita colina con el césped recortado lentamente se convertía en una espeso bosque, la maleza le alcanza hasta las rodillas, los grandes árboles con sus ramas nudosas proyectaban sombras retorcidas sobre el suelo dándole una apariencia lúgubre al bosque que se iba haciendo más obscuro al tiempo que se internaba cada vez más en él.

El rey Alfred no tenía miedo, la valentía estaba en su sangre real, sin embargo eso no restaba el sentimiento de inquietud que de pronto se había asentado en la boca de su estómago, cosa que lo hacía mirar a cada uno de sus flancos mientras caminaba, y que lo hizo soltar un gritito agudo al escuchar algo que sonaba como el chocar de platos y tazas.

Sacudiéndose el miedo de encima se forzó a sí mismo a pasar entre la gruesa arboleda hasta llegar a un claro en el que sorprendentemente había un larguísimo comedor con un mantel blanco con encajes, en la mesa también había infinidad de tazas, platos, teteras, bocadillos, dulces, azucareras, tacitas con crema, leche, cubiertos y en alguno que otro lado incluso piezas de relojes que flotaban sobre el té servido en alguna que otra tacita quebrada pero de la que asombrosamente no se derramaba la infusión.

Entre el chocar de la porcelana y los cubiertos se mezclaban una serie de risas, las que predominaban eran las masculinas acompañadas tímidamente por las de una suave voz femenina, el rey de Espadas creyó reconocer esos timbres de voz así que tragándose esa inquietud se acercó hasta el claro en donde estaba la mesa y pudo ver que a la cabeza de esta, estaba el mismísimo rey de Diamantes con sus ostentosas ropas amarillas y naranjas de exquisitas telas, esta vez lo único que difería en él era que no portaba su adorada corona, esta vez lo que adornaba su cabeza era un gran sombrero de copa que se ladeaba ligeramente sobre su lado izquierdo ensombreciendo levemente parte de su rostro.

El rey Francis reía con esa elegancia que a veces parecía exagerada mientras que en una mano tomaba una taza de té la otra la tenía sobre la cintura de su reina, la joven Lily.

Fue para Alfred un poco chocante ver el nulo decoro de la joven reina de Diamantes, la rubia de ojos verdes estaba plácidamente sentada sobre las piernas de su rey, ella también vestía sus ropas usuales, el gran y ostentoso vestido con estampados de Diamantes en la falda además de la joyería a juego, todos regalos del rey, aunque entre su lacio cabello dorado y decoradas por un bonito y discreto listón sobresalían un par de largas y puntiagudas orejas marrones.

Alfred tuvo que parpadear un par de veces y después frotarse los ojos al ver que también Lily portaba esas peculiares extremidades animales aunque no sabía que era más asombroso: si verla portando esas largas orejas, o verla tomando el té tan cómodamente usando como asiento las piernas de Francis.

Por otro lado y no menos importante estaba la Sota de Diamantes, la que entre los cuatro reinos era sin duda la más intimidante y respetada ahora mismo se encontraba plácidamente dormida, Vash estaba con la guardia abajo, algo que jamás creyó ver algún día, su lanza descansaba cómodamente a su lado mientras la Sota recostada sobre sus brazos y en la mesa era presa de un profundo sueño, también entre su cabello lograban asomarse unas chistosas orejas de lirón y una cola delgada y larga que se movía de un lado a otro perezosamente.

-¡Alfred querido amigo! Has llegado justo a tiempo, es la hora del té- dijo jocosamente el rey Francis tomando la tetera aunque a la hora de servirle una taza a Alfred, en lugar de té, lo que salió fue vino.

-Ah… no gracias, ahora mismo no tengo tiempo- se dispensó Alfred viendo la manera tan rara en como Francis bebía su té, o mejor dicho, su vino servido en una taza, tomando el aza de la taza estirando exageradamente su meñique al sostenerla, igualmente Lily lo imitaba.

Tanto la reina como el rey de los Diamantes detuvieron su taza a medio camino antes de llegar a sus respectivos labios y abrieron desmesuradamente sus ojos tras la repuesta, después ambos se voltearon a ver, incluso la dormida Sota de Diamantes entreabrió un ojo al escuchar esto en medio de su duermevela.

-Espera, no entiendo a qué te refieres querido amigo ¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo?- dijo Francis como si le doliera pronunciar aquello, todos los presentes esperaron expectantes su contestación.

-Pues eso mismo, no tengo tiempo para tomar el té, estoy persiguiendo al Conejo Blanco- contestó y una vez más se reprendió a si mismo por llamar a su reina conejo.

Un suspiro al unísono llenó el lugar, la Sota de Diamantes volvió a dormir y Lily terminó de llevarse su taza a la boca mientras que Francis otra vez reía con esas sonoras pero elegantes carcajadas, inmediatamente después le daba otro trago a su vino.

-Por eso no te preocupes, el Conejo Banco tiene todo el tiempo del mundo, aunque se la pase pregonando por la vida que llega tarde, mientras tu estés aquí el tiempo jamás se le agotará así que toma asiento por favor- pidió Francis invitando al otro que lo miró de una manera extraña pero finalmente y sin saber por qué terminó por acceder a la extraña invitación aunque no probó ni una gota del vino.

El rey de Espadas se entretuvo un rato mirando a su alrededor pero sobre todo ante el extraño comportamiento de los representantes de los Diamantes que por segundos parecían actuar como tontos, riendo de la nada y tomando el vino en tazas de té de las que sorbían ruidosamente, soltando comentarios sin sentido de vez en cuando y devorando la comida como si estuvieran hambrientos.

-Parecen estar locos- masculló Alfred de pronto a lo cual Francis todavía con su mano rodeando la cintura de Lily, recargó la otra sobre la desordenada mesa al tiempo que apoyaba su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano cómodamente y fijaba sus tranquilos ojos azules en los del otro rey que se la sostuvo. Francis no era ni la mitad de intimidante de lo que llegaba a ser Iván.

-Alfred querido, pero si estamos todos locos- dijo arrastrando las palabras con un acento galante fluyendo entre la frase, tan característico de Francis.

El aludido hizo un gesto de disgusto y negó efusivamente con su cabeza.

-Claro que no, yo no estoy loco- contradijo y esta vez tanto reina como rey rieron.

-Oh claro que lo estás. Hay tantas cosas que nos arrastran a la locura sin que nos percatemos de ello, el amor por ejemplo es la manera más eficaz de perder la cabeza- recitó Francis ahora abrazando con ambos brazos a Lily y pegando su cabeza al pecho de ella; la muchacha correspondió el gesto y pasaba dulcemente sus dedos por las largas hebras rubias de Francis que después de una breve sonrisa y otro apretón al pequeño cuerpo de su reina volvía a dirigirse a Alfred.

-Sin embargo, también está el dolor… ese que te desquicia- esta vez fue la pequeña Lily la que habló, con su vocesilla todavía de tintes infantiles aunque dulce y armoniosa. La muchacha tomaba la taza entre sus manos pequeñas y perdía sus profundos ojos verdes en el rojo del vino como si dentro de él estuviera la respuesta a todas sus cavilaciones.

-¿Cuál es la raíz de tu locura querido amigo?- preguntó ahora Francis haciendo que el rey de Espadas frunciera notablemente el ceño sintiéndose profundamente ofendido por el hecho de que el otro insinuara siquiera que estaba mal de su cabeza cuando ahí los únicos que habían estado actuando como desequilibrados mentales eran todos ellos.

Lily y Francis lo perforaron con la mirada, también Vash se unió a ese ataque de ojos entreabriendo los suyos tras un breve bostezo y a pesar de estar medio dormido sus ojos afilados seguían mostrando la misma intensidad aplastante de toda la vida. Alfred entonces al verse siendo víctima de todas esas miradas no pudo hacer otra cosa más que tragar saliva de manera sonora, quería decirles que no estaba loco, estaba completamente cuerdo y en sus cabales, sin embargo su cuerpo se negaba rotundamente a contestar, por lo tanto lo único que atinaba a hacer era a desviar la vista a la mesa que estaba hecha un caos y fijó sus ojos en los tristes relojes desarmados y sus piezas que rodaban por todo el comedor entre los platos, bocadillos y las manchas de vino.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia le atacó de pronto y directamente al pecho cuando vio los despojos de un reloj de bolsillo abandonados en una esquina de la mesa, de un dorado opaco, sus manecillas intentaban moverse en un intento vano de seguir avanzando pero estas solo parecían temblar quedándose en su mismo lugar; tenía el cristal roto al igual que la cadenilla… una tristeza inexplicable embargó al rey y su mirada zafiro perdió brillo lentamente.

-La espera…- contestó como si alguien más hubiera tomado control de su voz.

La Sota de Diamantes al escuchar esto volvió a cerrar sus ojos cayendo de nuevo en su profundo sueño mientras sus graciosas orejas de lirón se sacudían ligeramente, Lily por su parte soltó un suspiro y de nuevo tomando un sorbo ruidoso de su vino no dijo más, por su parte Francis formó una media sonrisa en sus labios, como un gesto de condescendía o tal vez lastima.

-Ah… ¡Quiero decir, no puedo seguir esperando más!- se apresuró a decir el rey tras su breve trance levantándose de un salto de la mesa haciendo temblar tanto tazas como teteras y todo indumento que había sobre la mesa pero ni la reina ni el rey, mucho menos la Sota de Diamantes se alarmaron ni se sobresaltaron, todo lo contrario, vieron con toda tranquilidad y con una sonrisa extraña como Alfred parecía intentar decidirse por cual dirección tomar, arreglándose su larga gabardina y los guantes como si con ello quisiera esconder el hecho de que no sabía para donde moverse.

Finalmente el rey de Espadas le dio la espalda al trio de locos o al menos a la pareja que se encogió de hombros, dejaron sus tazas en la mesa y de la nada se pusieron a bailar un vals silencioso riendo y virando al son de la música que solo ellos escuchaban.

-¡Cuándo vuelva a perder la cabeza no dude en regresar, majestad!- escuchó que Lily le decía mientras era guiada por Francis en su extraño baile. Alfred tan solo volvió a fruncir el ceño y se apresuró a salir del claro.

De nuevo pasó por los tétricos paisajes del inmenso bosque esperando volver a salir hasta el sendero por el que había entrado, pero por más que caminaba y caminaba no lograba encontrar la salida, pero tampoco podía regresar hasta donde estaban los representantes de los Diamantes, aquello era como caminar en un círculo interminable.

Los pies comenzaban a dolerle y en menos tiempo del pensado ya estaba acalorado, se sacó la gabardina y se aflojó el nudo de la corbata para finalmente desplomarse bajo la sombra de un árbol intentando encontrar un pedazo de cielo entre todo ese ramaje de los árboles aunque era totalmente en vano.

-En el cuento todo esto era más divertido- se quejó el rey dejando escapar de sus labios un larguísimo y pesado resoplido mientras se daba el lujo de descansar un par de minutos cuando de la nada un peculiar olor llegó hasta su nariz. Esnifó un par de veces tratando de reconocer el aroma pero no terminaba de identificarlo.

Terminó por levantarse, muy contra su voluntad pero ese aroma le llamaba, alcanzó a ver una casi imperceptible nubecilla de humo que era la que transportaba ese aroma, lo conocía bien, estaba seguro de que le era sumamente familiar, por lo tanto siguió ese caminito de humo internándose cada vez más en el bosque ya sin importarle de nuevo la dirección y por supuesto sin darse cuenta de que entre más avanzaba los árboles se iban haciendo más inmensos y el pasto iba creciendo todavía más hasta el punto en que tenía que usar sus manos para apartarlo, sencillamente no le había dado importancia, ni siquiera lo había notado.

Finalmente, tras un largo recorrido, el aroma se había vuelto tan intenso que le raspaba la garganta y la espesa nube de humo casi no le dejaba ver la gran seta a la que había llegado.

Era curioso ver como un hongo que no debería pasar de medir un par de centímetros, en realidad era tan alto como el propio rey de Espadas, este parpadeó un par de veces tratando de ver mejor entre el velo de humo que ahora se daba cuenta, salía directamente de un largo y curioso narguile que estaba sobre la gran seta.

-Pésimos, pésimos, pésimos modales ¿Acaso no sabe saludar siquiera?- preguntó una voz que conocía mejor que nada y que venía de detrás de toda esa espesa humareda.

-¿Yao?- preguntó el rey acercándose más viendo como sentado sobre la seta fumando plácidamente de la boquilla del narguile, estaba su propia Sota, el más fiel de todos sus sirvientes y su amigo incondicional, Yao.

La Sota se limitó a enderezar su espalda, sus piernas estaban cruzadas en forma de flor de loto y mantenía por largo rato la boquilla entre sus labios mientras sacaba el humor por su nariz.

-Así es ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí?- preguntó el moreno sin tacto en su voz y con un evidente enfado que extrañó demasiado al rey que tuvo que procesar por un momento esa actitud casi agresiva por parte del otro.

-Perseguía al Conejo Blanco pero lo perdí de vista ¿Lo has visto?- preguntó el ojiazul asomándose por encima de la seta para ver mejor a Yao que de nuevo chupaba la boquilla del narguile y al separarla dejaba salir de su boca otra espesa nube de humo, mirando con total calma las figuras que se iban formando.

-El conejo blanco, el conejo blanco. Vuelvo a escuchar otra vez sobre él y juro que voy tras ese animalejo y lo convierto en una sopa- dijo Yao frunciendo ligeramente el ceño haciendo que Alfred tuviera que alejarse un par de pasos de la seta; sinceramente no recordaba que a su Sota le cayera tan mal su reina.

En realidad tanto Sota como reina llevaban una relación tan cordial que solía rayar en la frialdad, pero aun con ello su lacayo nunca mostró señales que dictaran que Arthur no era de su agrado o que no tuviera su aprobación, de hecho, en más de una ocasión se había puesto del lado de la reina cuando se trataba de reprenderlo por su comportamiento inmaduro e infantil.

-Apenas es la primera vez que lo menciono…- apuntó Alfred ganándose por ello una mirada fulminante por parte del moreno que se inclinó tanto sobre la seta que parecía en cualquier momento se iría de bruces.

-Puede que sea la primera vez que usted lo menciona pero el mundo entero se la ha pasado hablando de ese conejo ¡Estoy harto! ¿Acaso no saben comentar nada más? La mismísima reina de Corazones no ha hecho más que decir su nombre, una y otra vez; "que si el Conejo Blanco ya va retrasado" "que si al Conejo Blanco se le ha acabado el tiempo" bla bla bla ¡Pues al diablo con El Conejo Blanco y su retraso! Lo que debería hacer es darle cuerda a su maldito reloj y llegar de una vez por todas- decía enfurruñado Yao enderezando de inmediato su espalda y llevándose con enfado la boquilla del narguile a los labios dando largas y continuas inhaladas provocando que todavía más humo saliera del artefacto haciendo toser al rey.

-La reina de Corazones… ¡Eso es, la reina de Corazones! Debe estar con ella, justo como dice el cuento- dijo Alfred emocionado tras recuperarse del ataque de tos, ganándose por ello otra mirada extraña de Yao.

Alfred desvaneció su sonrisa, le resultaba increíblemente incomoda la manera en que su Sota lo miraba, no solo porque lo estaba viendo fija y directamente a los ojos, cosa que jamás sucedía (Yao tendía siempre mirar al piso al dirigirse a él) sino, que ese gesto que parecía estar juzgándolo y de paso, menospreciándolo, no le gustaba en lo absoluto, mucho menos si venía de su sirviente al que le guardaba gran estima.

-Ya debió haberse dado cuenta… de que esto no es un cuento- dijo Yao en una voz queda pero gélida, extendiendo por fin sus piernas dejándolas columpiar sobre la seta para finalmente cruzarlas, sosteniendo la boquilla con elegancia.

Alfred entonces se forzó a reír aunque no había atisbo de humor en su risa extraña.

-Eso lo sé, no es un cuento, esto es un sueño- se justificó de inmediato el rubio con su misma sonrisa forzada que hizo que Yao lo mirara desde arriba de la seta con ese aire altivo que comenzaba a disgustarle bastante al rey. La Sota entrecerraba sus ojos dándoles la apariencia de que un par de pupilas castañas miraban al monarca desde unas delgadas rendijas que eran sus parpados, y después con sus piernas aun cruzadas levantaba una de ellas hasta posicionar la punta de sus dedos bajo la barbilla del ojiazul obligándole a levantar el rostro para enfrentar ambas miradas.

-_"_La vida, dime, ¿es algo más que un sueño?"- citó Yao dándole otra inhalada al narguile, esta vez el humo se hizo todavía más denso entrando de lleno en los pulmones de Alfred que tuvo que quitarse el pie de Yao de un manotazo y cubrirse la nariz y la boca para no terminar con otro ataque de tos.

-No cabe duda que en este sueño todos están locos de atar, incluso tú. Me voy de aquí- se quejó Alfred con la voz entrecortada por el humo mientras veía a Yao seguir fumando con suficiencia.

-Procure no extraviarse entre la fantasía… mi señor- le deseó por último la Sota con un tono desenfadado de nuevo concentrándose en su extraño tabaco mientras que el rey se alejaba de él a paso apresurado.

No le gustaba nada la dirección que estaba tomando ese sueño, todos le hablaban como si le estuvieran recitando un acertijo del que obviamente no conocía la respuesta, se sentía tonto por eso y el rey de Espadas no era un tonto (a pesar de que sabía que todos los reyes murmuraban eso a sus espaldas). Aquello no era más que un estúpido sueño alocado producto de haber leído tantas veces ese cuento así que tenía que darle fin justo como lo dictaba el dicho libro, por lo tanto salió de entre ese anormal bosque y caminó recto, sabiendo que tenía que llegar a algún maldito lado.

Sin embargo a pesar de que sus pies se movían parecía no haber nada cerca… realmente ya no le importaba… solo se estaba limitando a caminar sin rumbo pretendiendo alejarse de todos esos desquiciados, solo más y más y más lejos.

Hasta el momento en que algo lo hizo detenerse, el murmullo interminable que pregonaba un "ya es tarde".

Alfred volteó al instante en todas direcciones hasta ver el manchón azul con blanco que era el Conejo Blanco, que corría agitando sus largas orejas blancas al ritmo al que corría.

-¡Se me hace tarde! Ya voy Tarde, voy tarde- decía el rubio mirando constantemente su reloj en forma de pica y corriendo de un lado a otro trazando un zigzag (cosa curiosa puesto que podría correr en línea recta y llegar todavía más rápido).

-¡Arthur!- exclamó de pronto Alfred al ver al otro, una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios del rey al por fin haber dado con el otro que se detuvo en seco y lo miró con sus enormes ojos verdes. Estuvo quieto por un par de segundos, justo como un verdadero conejo haría al saberse acechado, y después, con la misma celeridad de minutos antes, volvió a echar a correr otra vez bajo esa letanía de que iba retrasado.

-¡Oye, espera!- le ordenó Alfred pero el otro lo ignoró por completo y siguió corriendo de esa peculiar manera, guardándose el reloj en el bolsillo y adelantando por varios metros al otro rubio que apretando los dientes y los puños echó a correr tras él tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Empero todo fue en vano, diez minutos después estaba casi sin aliento, la esponjosa cola blanca que se asomaba de entre las colas del frac azul marino del Conejo ya se iba alejando todavía más hasta perderse en lo más lejano del paisaje, Alfred cayó de rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento preguntándose en qué momento Arthur se había vuelto tan rápido a la hora de correr y escapar, era como si no pudiera darle alcance por más que se esforzara.

-Es imposible… no puedo alcanzarlo- se quejó entre jadeos intentando levantarse pero sus rodillas se sentían como si fuesen de hule tras el exhaustivo ejercicio, aunque antes de seguir lamentándose sintió algo húmedo en sus manos por lo tanto se incorporó de inmediato viendo sobre qué diablos se había recargado, pudo percatarse al instante de que era pintura blanca la que ahora escurría de sus dedos y que desafortunadamente también había manchado sus pantalones.

-¿Pero qué diablos…?- se preguntó revisando si no se había ensuciado más partes de su cara vestimenta, para su buena fortuna, solo sus pantalones se habían estropeado así que negando con la cabeza suspiró mientras reparaba en el caminito de gotitas de pintura blanca.

Guiado por su casi infantil curiosidad siguió el rastro de pintura, en donde las gotas se iban haciendo más y más gruesas al tiempo que se adentraba en lo que parecía ser un frondoso rosal aunque era un rosal bastante peculiar.

Las rosas eran todas bicolor, o al menos esa impresión daban al tener pétalos rojos y blancos, sin embargo el rey pronto se dio cuenta de que no era un pigmento natural de las rosas, estas estaban mal pintadas.

-Apresúrate, no querrás que nos corten la cabeza- decía una voz de tono travieso.

-Paciencia hombre, el arte toma su tiempo kesesesesese- respondía una más y esa risa tan extraña Alfred la conocía muy bien, por lo tanto se movió entre el laberinto de rosas blancas y rojas y otras más bicolor.

Las dos voces silbaban al unísono mientras las cuatro manos pasaban gruesos brochazos por los pétalos de las rosas color carmín. El rey no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver al par de Comodines pintando las rosas de esa manera tan torpe, con las brochas escurriendo pintura y los brochasos sin ton ni son que las dejaban tan mal pintadas.

-La reina mandará a buscarnos como un loco cuando vea lo que hemos hecho con su jardín. Cabezas rodarán por todo el palacio- decía el Comodín que parecía ser el mayor, Gilbert, ondeando su cola de diablo negra y escamada, salpicando la pintura entre su mata rubia y sus cuernos también azabache.

-¡Que les corten la cabeza! Gritará desgañitándose la garganta, solo de imaginarlo me parto de risa- compartió el más pequeño de apariencia de chiquillo, Peter, agitaba la broca salpicando incluso el tallo de las rosas.

-¿Se puede saber que están haciendo?- llamó Alfred alterando a los Comodines que se detuvieron y se sobresaltaron, incluso sus colas se pusieron rectas como varas y el cabello se les erizó, voltearon lentamente y al encontrarse con el rey de Espadas pudieron volverse a relajar.

-Oh, solo es él- dijo Gilbert en un exagerado suspiro de alivio. –Pintamos las rosas, como puede ver- contestó siguiendo con su tarea.

Alfred examinó por segunda vez el extenso rosal ahora echado a perder, las rosas que su inicio eran carmín ahora pasaban a ser blancas… había algo que no concordaba.

-Se supone que las rosas deben ser blancas para que ustedes las pinten de rojo. La reina de Corazones pidió rosas rojas para su jardín- razonó Alfred rememorando el libro haciendo que el Comodín Gilbert se detuviera de su tarea y mirara con una extraña melancolía las rosas que estaban a sus pies.

La criatura pasó entonces su dedo por una que aún mantenía su intenso color rojo y luego, sin misericordia alguna echó el bote de pintura encima de ella haciendo que esta se viniera abajo ahora luciendo un pulcro tono blanco pero que la hacía parecer solo un espectro maltrecho.

-No. Rosas blancas van mejor para la ocasión- contradijo Gilbert sin embargo eran los ojos del Comodín Peter los que se posaba en él.

-¿Acaso no le gustan las rosas blancas?- preguntó el niño haciendo sentir incomodo a Alfred que estaba a punto de contestar pero antes de poder decir algo siquiera un intenso llanto se escuchó de lejos, alertando a los Comodines que entre risas picaras fueron a tirar los botes de pintura y las brochas y echaron a correr ellos también ondeando sus colas negras y perdiéndose entre el extenso jardín.

Alfred no les dio gran importancia, estaba más que acostumbrado a esa actitud alocada por parte de las extrañas criaturas que solían aparecerse en los terrenos de los Corazones, por lo tanto su huida no significó gran cosa, sobre todo si ellos mismos habían admitido que la reina se enfadaría con ellos por haber arruinado sus rosales, así que mejor se dedicó a buscar la fuente del desconsolado llanto que hacía eco en el jardín.

No tardó demasiado en dar con él, en un quiosco que también estaba decorado con enredaderas y rosas rojas, estaba sentado la Sota de Corazones, con una tarta de cerezas en su regazo comiendo cada cucharada mientras los gruesos lagrimones le escurrían por su cara enrojecida por el llanto.

-Ve~…- sollozaba con la boca llena y las mejillas húmedas, enterraba la cuchara en la tarta llevándose otro gran bocado a su boca ya llena al tiempo que otro berreo se le escapaba.

El rey de Espadas se acercó con pasos sigilosos viendo al castaño llorar con las comisuras de sus labios retacadas de restos de cerezas.

-La Sota de Corazones que robó las tartas de la reina- pensó en voz alta el rey Alfred viendo al otro llorar desconsolado seguramente por su delito (aunque esto no le impedía seguir devorando el postre)

-¡Yo no robe nada! Ve~- replicó Feliciano, la Sota, que había escuchado a la perfección al rubio que se sonrió en forma de disculpa por esta acusación.

-Las tartas estaban en el alfeizar de su ventana, no tienen nombre así que no tienen dueño, no robé nada- seguía diciendo Feliciano limpiándose las lágrimas por los puños de su camisa dejando la cuchara por fin en paz.

-Eso tiene lógica, aunque tal vez la reina no comparta esa opinión- dijo Alfred viendo al otro hipar repetidamente.

-A mi señor no le importará, ahora mismo está pensando en cosas más importantes… ¡Qué desgracia que desgracia!- seguía diciendo Feliciano retomando su amargo llanto empezando a desesperar a Alfred.

-¿Cuál es la gran desgracia?- le preguntó al sirviente de los Corazones mientras este comenzaba a lamer la cuchara y los rastros que quedaban de cerezas en ella. Sus hombros y pecho aún se convulsionaban por el acto de estar llorando y finalmente alzó sus ojos castaños enrojecidos y acuosos por las lágrimas.

-Toda una tragedia majestad, una terrible terrible terrible tragedia que está a punto de acontecer- dijo Feliciano bajando la voz a medida que iba hablando, por lo tanto Alfred tuvo que acercarse a él y sentarse a su lado.

Feliciano entonces se recorrió en el asiento hasta quedar pegado a él, el rey podía ver a la perfección las cerezas que se le quedaron pegadas en la piel alrededor de la boca y los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedaban en las pestañas de Feliciano.

-Es hora majestad- dijo Feliciano en ese tono tan bajo que casi parecía un susurro, su voz dejó de sonar entrecortada y se volvió firme pero aun con ello queda. –El fin del sueño- dijo si fuera una sentencia de muerte.

Alfred realmente no comprendió a que se refería pero a pesar de ello sintió como un escalofrío le acariciaba toda la espina hasta llegar a sus talones, se levantó de golpe sin saber exactamente porqué. De pronto los ojos de Feliciano se le antojaron aplastantes, aun a sabiendas de que la Sota era más indefensa que una mosca, no se sintió seguro en su compañía y se dio media vuelta para echar a correr lejos del quiosco, una vez alejado escuchó como el sirviente retomaba sus lamentos.

Unos metros después se topó con un castillo hecho de naipes, literalmente hablando por supuesto. La construcción no era otra cosa más que un montón de cartas apiladas una contra otra, solo que estás tenían una dimensión gigantesca; se detuvo un momento para apreciar aquello que realmente correspondía a un sueño alocado, temiendo también por unos segundos que el viento o una brisa débil fuera a echar abajo todo el castillo.

-¡Es tarde!- escuchó entonces desde dentro, la voz de Arthur sin duda alguna, así que disipando sus temores por el hecho de que el castillo fuera a venirse abajo, decidió entrar y correr el riesgo, todo fuera para alcanzar a Arthur.

Los pasillos le recordaron a un tablero de ajedrez, el piso monocromático como las casillas del tablero, iba un paso tras otro siguiendo al conejo que amenazaba con perdérsele de nuevo de vista hasta que así lo hizo pero esta vez Alfred no se detuvo, siguió adelante.

-¡Arthur, Arthur!- llamaba con una voz que sin quererlo se iba transformando en una que sonaba casi desesperada.

El pasillo comenzaba a parecerle interminable, como si no llegara a ningún lado, sin embargo cuando menos se lo esperó y miró a su alrededor se encontró por fin en una amplia habitación que estaba rodeada de palcos, él estaba en el centro y en el palco de honor los reyes de Corazones.

-Vaya vaya, pero si ha logrado llegar hasta aquí- dijo el eco de la voz de la reina de corazones. Alfred alzó la cabeza para intentar ver a Kiku que lo miraba desde su lugar en lo más alto cubriendo la mitad de su rostro tras el abanico negro con estampado de corazones.

-No creí que realmente lo lograría ¿Es tanto su afán por el Conejo Blanco?- siguió hablando Ludwig, el rey que estaba muy tranquilo sentado a la izquierda de su reina.

-¿¡Dónde está él!?- preguntó Alfred o más bien, rugió exigiendo una respuesta. Kiku entonces alzó ambas delgadas cejas al mismo tiempo que se abanicaba pasivamente.

-Eso me ha sonado como una pregunta retórica. Creo que nosotros deberíamos preguntarle joven Alfred, ¿En dónde ha dejado usted la cabeza? Yo no he mandado decapitar a nadie, mucho menos a usted, como es posible entonces que la haya perdido- dijo la reina de Corazones con su voz tranquila de siempre haciendo que Alfred frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

-Ya les he dicho mil veces que yo no estoy loco- espetó el rey de Espadas, Kiku no contestó de inmediato, en su lugar decidió fijar sus obscuras pupilas en el durante un largo y desesperante rato.

-De ser así espero entonces nos explique su presencia en este lugar. Todos los aquí presentes han perdido la cabeza- comentó la reina cerrando de un golpe su abanico recargando la punta de este bajo su labio inferior esperando paciente una respuesta por parte de Alfred que deglutió forzosamente y dio un paso adelante para explicarle que aquello no era más que un sueño.

Apenas su pie dio un paso, sus zapatos chocaron con algo, un sonido metálico lo alertó así que bajó la mirada encontrándose con su propio reloj de bolsillo en forma de pica, este tenía la tapa abierta y marcaba las horas como normalmente hacía, las manecillas estaba intactas y al parecer recién le acababan de dar cuerda.

-Podría ser acaso que el Conejo Blanco es el responsable de todo este embrollo- opinó por su parte el rey Ludwig con su tono firme y serio de toda la vida. Kiku inspiró hondo antes de procesar esta propuesta.

-De ser así, deberíamos cortarle la cabeza también- dijo Kiku pero antes de que el alterado Alfred pudiera oponerse a esto, la reina agregó;

-No, el tiempo ya se ha acabado para él- y dicho esto pasó sus obscuros ojos hasta una esquina de ese gran salón.

Alfred juraba que cuando llegó aquello no estaba ahí, ese lecho de rosas blancas y al Conejo Blanco sentado sobre ellas mirando a la nada con sus ojos esmeralda tan ausentes y sus manos enguantadas sobre las flores.

-¡Arthur!- exclamó el rey de Espadas corriendo como un poseso hasta él y abalanzándosele en un abrazo echando a volar todas las flores y de paso tirando a Arthur quedando encima suyo.

-Por fin, por fin, por fin te alcancé, vamos, levántate, vámonos a casa- le pidió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja levantándose e intentando jalar a Arthur que se quedó clavado en su lugar sobre las rosas blancas que se mezclaban con sus orejas animales.

-Ya no hay tiempo- dijo Arthur como regresando en sí. Alfred se le quedó mirando y de nuevo se forzó a reír y sonreír.

-No sé de que hablas, vamos, tenemos que despertar de este sueño- le pedía jalándolo de la mano sin embargo el otro no se movió ni un ápice, al contrario, jaló a Alfred para que este dejara de intentar llevárselo.

-No, es hora de que tú despiertes de este sueño- dijo el Conejo Blanco con una mirada indulgente en sus ojos esmeralda haciendo que Alfred negara con la cabeza y se obligase a reír todavía más.

-No no, tienes que despertar conmigo y reírnos de lo loco de este sueño… vamos Arthur… despierta… por favor… despierta conmigo- le pedía y a medida que hablaba su sonrisa se iba desfigurando y se transformaba en una mueca de dolor.

Arthur no contestó a su petición solo se quedó ahí mismo recostado en ese lecho mientras que Alfred sin poder aguantar más el peso de esa sonrisa de nuevo se le fue encima esta vez en un abrazo doloroso.

Apretaba con fuerza el cuerpo de su reina/conejo, enterraba sus dedos en su espalda y se aferraba a él como si temiera desprenderse aunque fuese un solo centímetro de su cuerpo.

-¡DESPIERTA ARTHUR!- gritó finalmente creando un estruendoso eco, siendo el principal protagonista del espectáculo que los reyes de Corazones apreciaban desde su palco sin perturbarse ni un poco.

El rey de Espadas enterró su rostro en el cuello de su reina y pasó sus manos a su despeinada cabeza rubia alcanzando a acariciar las suaves orejas de conejo.

-Por favor, te lo ruego, no te quedes aquí aún hay tiempo para los dos, aún hay tantas tantas cosas que hacer, el reloj no se ha detenido. Salgamos de aquí no me dejes atrás, no te vayas sin mi despierta de este maldito sueño de una vez por todas no quiero quedarme solo- le decía y su voz se entrecortaba, su frase era interrumpida por las hondas respiraciones que daba para intentar no derrumbarse ahí mismo.

-Arthur… no me dejes solo- le pidió cayendo finalmente hasta su regazo recargando su frente en las piernas del ojiverde.

El Conejo Blanco le acarició los cabellos dorados mientras miraba arriba, la cúpula de ese castillo hecho de naipes como si pudiera ver ahí algo que nadie más lograba alcanzar a apreciar.

-_"_Los años en aquel cielo han alterado. Ecos tan sólo quedan, recuerdos vanos; ante el rocío otoñal cede el verano. Sin embargo me ronda, vago espectro, Alicia de un extremo al otro del cielo: Niña a la que no ven ojos despiertos_._"- recitó Arthur con su voz solmene y su acento fino deteniendo su mano enguantada en blanco en la cabeza de Alfred.

-Es hora de despertar, querido mío- Arthur le susurró agachándose un poco hablándole al oído, levantándole el rostro para besarle suavemente en los labios.

Alfred abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos tras esto y después alzó su vista, la cúpula del castillo temblaba y junto con ella los enormes naipes que hacían de muros, todo el castillo, tan frágil como las cartas se venía abajo. Ni los reyes ni el mismo Arthur se inmutaron ante este hecho, estaban tan apacibles que daba miedo.

-¿Qué pasa?... esto se está cayendo, tenemos que irnos- dijo alterado Alfred incorporándose de pronto sintiendo el piso bajo sus pies moverse peligrosamente y lentamente resquebrajarse al tiempo que las cartas iban cayendo una tras otra con tal lentitud que realmente solo parecían naipes de una baraja.

-Hasta aquí llego yo. Nos vemos en otro sueño- le dijo Arthur entonces tomándole una de sus manos entre las suyas, el rey de Espadas negó con su cabeza unos segundos antes de que el piso terminara de abrirse y terminara en medio de una caída libre, justo como había sido cuando bajó por la madriguera del Conejo Blanco. Lo llamaba en un grito desgarrador viendo como todo se venía abajo y Alfred con sus puntiagudas orejas blancas solo se quedaba esperando a ser enterrado bajo las cartas.

El abismo al que caía era tan interminable y profundo como el dolor que en ese preciso momento le aprisionaba el corazón. Y sin importar cuanto estiró sus manos no pudo volver a alcanzar al Conejo Blanco ni a su reloj.

-¡Mi señor!- llamó por enésima vez Yao. El rey de Espadas que dormía con un libro sobre su vientre despertó con un violento sobresalto, miró a todos lados y tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que el rabillo de sus ojos estaba goteando, lagrimas se escapaban inconscientemente.

-Yao…- pronunció el rey apenas vio a su sirviente con rostro preocupado -¡Arthur!- exclamó inmediatamente después y justo en ese momento el gesto de la Sota se transformó en uno de pesar y se dio el permiso de soltar un largo suspiro.

-Mi señor le he dicho miles de veces que su majestad…- pero antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo alguna otra cosa Alfred se levantó de un salto tirando el libro y echando a correr en dirección a su propio palacio.

-¡Mi señor, espere!- gritó Yao yendo tras el otro que poco le importó y siguió corriendo. Subió las interminables escaleras, recorrió los kilométricos pasillos y llegó por fin a _esa _habitación que abrió no sin antes armarse de valor.

Ahí lo vio, en su lecho, sumergido en ese sueño del que hacía años no podía despertar. La reina de Espadas yacía sumida en una inconsciencia que ya a todo mundo les parecía una muerte prematura. Alfred sintió sus rodillas perder fuerza y su corazón estrujarse de nuevo como si un puño invisible estuviera apretándolo.

Arthur con su piel pálida ahora de un tono amarillento, enfermizo, su cabello rubio descolorido y su piel helada cual cubo de hielo. Nada había cambiado, él no se había despertado… y según cada médico, curandero y sabio que lo visitó, todos los conocedores de la materia de todos los reinos, decían no volvería abrir sus ojos.

Yao llegó unos segundos después del rey, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta para ver su señor sentado en una orilla de la enorme cama con dosel, acariciando la mejilla de la reina durmiente.

-Mi señor, le he dicho que…-

-Que Arthur no va a despertar- completó Alfred sorprendiendo a su Sota tras esta afirmación.

El rey miró con ojos empañados el reloj de bolsillo que correspondía a la reina, empolvado en la mesita de noche, ya nadie le había vuelto a dar cuerda… el Conejo Blanco iba tarde porque su reloj ya no marcaba más la hora.

-¿En qué sueño estás metido ahora mismo, Arthur?- susurró el rey poniendo la meno gélida de su reina sobre su propia mejilla sintiendo desde su muñeca el pulso que se volvía amenazadoramente débil, un corazón que latía lento… lento… cada vez más lento.

-¿Si yo también cierro mis ojos podré verte otra vez, o esa fue tu despedida definitiva?- cuestionó sintiendo su voz temblar y algo dentro de él quebrarse entendiendo por fin todo lo que había visto mientras dormía.

El rey que había perdido la cabeza por el dolor… un dolor que lo desquició. Que aun tras haber caído enferma su reina se siguió comportando como si nada, que seguía hablando de él como si estuviera bien y tan vivo como él mismo. Los reyes de Tréboles que lo miraban perdiéndose en su locura, con una sonrisa… nunca habían sido afines, nunca habían sido sus amigos y más bien eran sus enemigos políticos. Sonreían con una sonrisa digna de Cheshire al verlo consumido por su locura.

La Sota de Espadas la cual todos decían ya no soportaba escuchar hablar acerca de la Reina, mucho menos a su rey alimentando su esperanza de que esta se encontraba con bien. Pobre y fastidiada Sota que no podía sacar de su ensoñación a su señor ¿qué tan molesta debía estar al tener que aguantar toda esa ridícula faramalla?

Y luego estaban los Diamantes, los amigos de la Espada que entre fiestas de té y bailes pomposos intentaron distraer el dolor en el que se sumergía la corte de la Espada "¡Están locos!" decían, al verlos celebrar veladas y reuniones con la única intención de hacer olvidar a Alfred su pesar, pero este se refugió más y más en su propia mentira de que Arthur estaba perfectamente bien.

Finalmente los Corazones, que en un gesto más humilde y solidario optaron por mostrar su sentir con un simbolismo: los envidiados rosales carmín de la reina de Corazones fueron todos cambiados todos por rosales blancos, una especie de luto que Alfred depreció… las rosas blancas eran para los funerales y Arthur no estaba muerto, no había razón para flores blancas… no había razón para llorar.

Sin embargo ahí estaba llorando desconsolado sintiendo el último par de latidos, despertando del sueño que él mismo se había creado, percibiendo un último aliento deseando otra vida… otro sueño en el que se pudieran volver a encontrar.

FIN.

/

**Y pues nada… ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí porque esta cosa llevó un par de semanas antes de que viera la luz.**

**So… la verdad es que ya no tenía ganas de escribir de Hetalia pero cuando la idea de hacer algo basado en mi libro favorito, el Cardverse fue lo primero que me pasó por la mente, y esto no se me quitó de encima hasta que me vi en la necesidad de empezar a escribirlo así que espero de verdad lo hayan disfrutado.**

**Mil gracias por haberse dado el tiempo de leer.**


End file.
